One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 4
It's been days since Tack and the others set out into the forest, and the crew began to get worried. Nova: "They've been gone for too long! What if they got hurt?" Nova panicked and paced up and down. "We have to find them!" She starts to fly but is stopped by Hiroka. "Kent can't tell time, it might've just been a few minutes for him." Zozo comes to comfort Nova. "And Tack likes adventure. When those two are together, we can only hope they haven't destroyed anything." The crew hears a huge explosion, and comes out, to see a huge pirate boat. On it, is a screaming captain "FEAR ME! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, THE 'DELTA DESTROYER' BETA!" Rangton face palmed, and Rose looked at it. "Can I kill them?" "No. They're friends. Sadly. BETA, IT'S US!" "I AM THE DESTROYER OF YATARA, AND THE CRUSHER OF THE RIKER PIRATES... Rangton? Ohh shit! I didn't mean to bust the alliance Tack, don't kill us!" The crew left the boat, and were bowing on the Attack pirates boat. Beta looked up, and saw Raion. "Hey, who are you?" "I am Space Man Raion. A rookie with a bounty of 200,000,000. I think we met before, just not face to face." "200,000,000!! You're a super rookie?!" He pulls out wanted posters of pirates. "You're not in here. Who are you?!" "Jimero? I need you to come here." He leans over the higher deck, with that a memory of him flashed through Beta. "You're one of those pirates that took down my men. W-whats going on here?!" Jimero jumped down and stared into Beta's eyes. "Brain." A small blue brain came over his hand, and Jimero began to mess with it. Putting in memories, and introducing the entire crew. The brain faded, and Jimero sat down. "Damn." He started to breathe heavily. "That hurt." He laid on his back. "I think I'm gonna take a nap now." He closed his eyes, and dosed off. Raion: "What did he do?" "He added thoughts and people, I feel like I know. You're Space Man Raion, a pervert super rookie." Raion mutters under his breath. "You better not wake up Jimero." - Sunlight breaks through the leaves of the tall trees, waking up Zero. He began to smile as he looked around. "One, Two girls, passed out." He gets up and slowly creeps toward Fea and Rosaline. Fea wakes up, and looks at Zero. She grabs her sword, and looks around. "Where did he go?" "I wasn't going to touch you!" "Shut up, and tell me where the bastard went!" "I don't know!" "Alright then. Let's head back towards the ship... Where are the others? Malk, Tack, Jericho, and Kent come back, holding a giant boar. "DINNER!" Malk holds the boar, points to the ship. "Let's eat, and find out what's happening." Faust wakes up and gets to his feet. "Can someone help me wake up our giant friend here?" Zero walks up angrily and kicks him into the trees. Faust turned to Zero. "What the hell is with you?" "I had a chance..I had two chances.." He sets off ahead of the group. Axel groggily wakes up, he holds his head. "Ow! I got a splitting head ache!" Faust looks at his head. "You'll be fine, get up. We're going back to the ship." Faust helps Axel to his feet and the team walks back to the ship. They are greeted by Nova who frantically checks them for wounds. "Anyone hurt? Oh thank god you all are okay!!" She hugs everyone. "Go on. Sit down!" They drop the boar and Malk drags it into the kitchen. Zero, finally came to his senses and went as well. Jericho stood at the helm of the ship. "Everyone! We have to talk. During our time in the jungle we met a devil fruit user. Most likely the guy who brought us here. His powers are very strange, even for devil fruit standards. After he knocked us out, he disappeared, and he wasn't able to use his full power. He may have recovered from taking us to the future by now, so I want everyone on high alert." The noise woke Swizzz, and he sluggishly sat up. He turned to Rosa. "Whats going on? And why aren't you tied up?!!" Jericho stepped down, and met Swizzz. "We were just attacked, do you know anything about it?" "Or Time control?" Shouted Kent and Rosaline. At first he remained silent and collected his thoughts, "No. But I do know a pirate who's said to have that power. The Super Rookie with a bounty of 550,000,000. The Time Keeper; Chrono." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Gear Pirates Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc